1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to drum brakes for automotive vehicles, etc. and particularly to drum brake shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a brake shoe shown in FIGS. 5A through 5C has heretofore been used in drum brakes for automotive vehicles, etc.
The drum brake shoe consists of an arcuated rim 1, a web 2 fixed to the inner periphery of the rim 1 at an intermediate portion between opposite arcuated edges thereof, and a lining 3 bonded or otherwise secured to the outer periphery of a brake drum (not shown) when the brake is applied.
A disadvantage of the prior art brake drum shoe is that its torsional strength or rigidity is small since it is of a T-section. For this reason, the drum brake shoe has many modes of vibration and is liable to resonate in response to the vibration of the drum and cause chattering of the brake.